naruto_oc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Haikuro Rikudou
Haikuro Rikudou, is the first born son of Otsutsuki Ichirou, founder of the Rikudou Clan, and is the current leader of The Rikudou Clan. Background Being the first born of three sons, he has many responsiblities, taking care of his two siblings, Kisuke and Hagoromo. He states he is Younger than Kazuma Uchiha, even being the Son of a Descendant of Otsutsuki Hagoromo. He has many unique traits, and is the first Rikudou to master Bojutsu. Unique Traits and Specialities Haikuro posesses Stage 2 Kamigan, and the was born with the Rinnegan, just like his Great Great Grandfather, Otsutsuki Hagoromo. His Bojutsu is out of this world, and he puts much time into its training. He also wields the Shinju Malleable Shakujo Bo. He utilizes Tessenjutsu as well, but it dwindles, even after how much his father pushed him as a child. He has white hair, and the black horns protruding from his head, just like all Rikudou Clan Members. He is the creator of the Rikuton(Rikudou Art), and utilizes it well. Doujutsu's/Doujutsu Types Haikuro uses the Rinnegan and The Kamigan Stage 2. So far, noone has been known to reach Kamigan Stage 3, Not even Otsutsuki Ichirou. You must possess incredible strength and will to possess the Kamigan, it is said. He uses most doujutsu techniques, including two unique ones, Zen'no Kohai and Yunibasarupuru. Bojutsu/Tessenjutsu Haikuro was pushed and pushed as a child, being forced to learn the art of Tessenjutsu. He utilizes it often, but it dwindles. Otsutsuki Ichirou would be dissapointed, he states. His bojutsu is extraordinary. While not practicing Tessenjutsu as a child, he would grab his self-carved bo, and practice his own style of Bojutsu. He now possesses the Shinju Malleable Shakujo Bo, And continues to teach and practice his Bojutsu art, alongside Nakarimaru Natsutsuki. Releases and Types. Haikuro is very powerful, and possesses many Releases: Fire Release,Wind Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wood Release, Particle Release, and Rikudou Art/Rikudou Release. He possesses the Kekkei Tota, Jinton, The Particle Style, and it is the only known Kekkei Tota. He is a Sensory Type also, and he has a very strong sensory ability, passed down through his bloodline. He also possesses the Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Releases, which he rediscovered with Nakarimaru Natsutsuki. Personality Haikuro is powerful and strong willed. He is very trustworthy, and will never make a promise he cannot keep. He loves to battle (Lolgokumoment), and enjoys a good sparring match. He is best friends with Nakarimaru Natsutsuki, Tashimi Yakushi, and Tai. If someone destroys something precious to him, or kills someone he loves, or is close to, he will not hesitate in killing or injuring them for their Sins. He is kind, bold, brave and jovial. He shares many traits with Otsutsuki Hagoromo, who he admires very much. Intelligence Haikuro's Intelligence is amazing. He knows what to do, exactly when to do it. He does not hesitate to make plans during stressful or dangerous situations. But he never takes all the credit, mostly because he's honest and never does it alone! His intelligence helps fuel his sensory type. His strategic defenses are extraordinary, and he usually takes a medium amount of damage against strong opponents. His intelligence is also shown in how he created his own style of Bojutsu. He has created his own Six Paths of Pain, which he rarely uses in battle. They are made of the ones who he loved, that have died, so he can always have them close to his heart. Jinchuuriki Transformation Haikuro Rikudou is the complete Shinju Jinchuuriki, though he rarely uses it's powers, and only uses the Shakujo Form, like Madara's and Rikudou-Sennin's, He rarely has to use the Sword of Nunoboko, along with its shield form. If he has to use it, he is cautious, to exterminate his opponent, but not to wreck everything around him. Trivia -Haikuro's favorite food is Sushi Rolls, while his least favorite is Roe -He wishes to fight Kazuma Uchiha in sparring. -He secretly loves reading Make Out Paradise. Quotes (To Nakarimaru) "Our skills are tremendous, even managing to create these releases, why don't we join together? How about it...Friend." (To Tashimi) "Not everything is resolved with War! War never solves anything! War leads to more war! So we must stop it at once!" (To Tai) "Don't die... Please Friend. You are needed in this world, whether it's for me, your wife, or the sake of the village. You are Important, Tai-chan." (To Nakarimaru) "This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness... Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love." (To Konohagakure) "I am the one who will establish peace and order!" '''